


A matter of trust

by Earl_Olgierd, henrie_cabieux



Category: Hellsing
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Olgierd/pseuds/Earl_Olgierd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellsing OVA.</p>
<p>"Здесь у нас своя атмосфера..."(с)<br/>Несколько эпизодов, явно оставшихся за кадром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of trust

**Алукард**

... несколько долгих мгновений Алукард стоит напротив, испытующе глядя в глаза и почти ощущая ее желание что-то сказать, но потом отворачивается и уходит, не дожидаясь жеста, который отошлет прочь, не дожидаясь слов. Уходит, потому что не хочет слышать, как она врет самой себе.  
Они оба знают, что она врет.  
Знают, что каждое ее «уходи» на самом деле означает «останься».  
Знают, что потом она долго работает.  
Знают, что после работы она изводит себя физическими нагрузками.  
Знают, что после этого она вырубается, не успев коснуться подушки щекой, и спит, не видя снов.  
Алукарда же в тишине и темноте подвала одолевает бешеное, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев, желание коснуться губами ее шеи, того места справа, где яремная вена подходит к поверхности. Не пить – ощущать, как кровь бьется в губы через тонкую кожу. И замереть так на час или два.  
Закрыть глаза и чувствовать лишь это биение. И еще, быть может, ее руки, ее пальцы в волосах.  
Тепло ее тела рядом – можно даже не трогать руками, если она будет против.  
И от волос – тонкий аромат вербены и мелиссы.  
Он потом заплатит за это любую цену, какую ни запросят Интегра и его звериная натура. Пусть, он готов заплатить и втрое больше.   
Ради этих мгновений человеческой тишины во вселенной его сознания.  
В темноте звенит погибший бокал.  
Алукард недвижим, он смотрит в темноту и слышит только одно.  
Как бьется сердце Хеллсинг.

**Интегра**

– Подойди.  
Он делает шаг, другой и опускается на одно колено, подчиняясь привычному жесту. Все так, как должно: руки вниз, голова опущена, волосы закрывают лицо, но ей сейчас нужно другое. Совершенно другое.  
– Ближе.  
Интегра раздвигает колени, обозначая его место. Она знает, что пожалеет об этом, она уже жалеет, но лишь сжимает губы в упрямую тонкую линию. Хеллсинг никогда не отступают. Даже когда творят феерические глупости. Уолтер рассказывал не одну поучительную историю об этой фамильной черте и всегда со вздохом подытоживал, что это не лечится. Старый добрый Уолтер...  
\- Не дергайся. Одно движение – и я тебя пристрелю.  
Она не может его убить, и он это знает не хуже ее. Даже лучше. Но послушно застывает меж раздвинутых ног в неподвижности. Слишком абсолютной для живого человека. Впрочем, Алукард мертв настолько давно, что даже думать об этом как-то пошло.  
Сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее, кровь приливает к лицу, и на щеки выползает неприятно яркий на фоне бледной кожи румянец.   
Она касается руками его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову, касается висков, острых скул и не смотрит в его глаза, упрямо цепляясь взглядом за кончики собственных пальцев.  
Под ними холод, и Интегра злится. На себя – за то, что позвала его и приказала остаться. На него – за то, что подчинился, и теперь вглядывается в ее лицо, видя и этот чертов румянец, и расширенные зрачки, и все то, о чем знает и так, но что, черт возьми, видеть ему было совершенно не обязательно.   
И усмехается. Уголками рта. Сволочь. Уже за одно это его стоило бы пристрелить.  
Вместо этого Интегра проводит пальцами по его верхней губе, чуть приподнимая ее, касается подушечками пальцев клыков, когда Алукард невольно скалится. Как будто собираясь проверить зубы крупной собаке. Смешно.  
Было бы смешно, если бы.  
Ей не смешно.  
Совершенно не смешно.  
Она делает вдох, как ныряльщик перед прыжком, наклоняется и касается его губ своими. Медленно и легко.  
Лопатки сведены, спина окаменела от напряжения. Она думает о том, успеет ли отпрянуть и выхватить пистолет, когда он попытается ее укусить.  
Но он не пытается, и на несколько бесконечных минут Интегра просто перестает думать.  
Описание этого нелепого поцелуя отлично смотрелось бы в каком-нибудь подростковом любовном романе. Там обязательно порхали бы по губам бабочки, а сердце заходилось от нежности и счастья.   
Интегра давно не подросток и никогда не читала подобную дрянь, но обесценить происходящее все равно не получается. Кровь гулко шумит в ушах, под прикрытыми веками световые круги исполняют медленный танец, и почему-то важно только одно: ощущение, как чужая кожа под пальцами и губами становится теплее.  
Как живая.

Живой.  
Он – живой.

Интегра отстраняется и, не поднимая взгляда, резко приказывает:  
– Исчезни.  
И даже не удивляется тому, что он выполняет ее распоряжение буквально.   
И лишь после этого хватает со стола полный воды кувшин и с размаху швыряет в стену.

**Алукард**

Он понимает, что все не как обычно, раньше, чем слышит резкое, суховатое «ближе», раньше, чем она успевает развести ноги – не так, как он иногда мечтал, потому что даже в этом жесте нет ни капли подчинения или податливости. Но отчего-то так даже лучше. Где-то в глубине сознания он уверен, что так и нужно. Потому что это она. Она и должна быть такой.  
Зачарованный этими мыслями, приказом во взгляде и сжатыми в суровую нить губами, он приближается к Интегре и устраивается так, как она хочет.  
И ждет, подавляя желание коснуться ее колен раскрытыми ладонями – он не боится пуль, он боится прервать этот момент.  
Ждет чего угодно – разноса за то, что положил больше народа, чем было допустимо, что проигнорировал какой-то приказ или наоборот переусердствовал в своем извечном стремлении к самостоятельности. Порой она умела именно этим пронять его – мягкостью обращения и близостью к себе во время нагоняев.  
Ждет обсуждения плана, требующего особой деликатности.  
Ждет приказа довершить обращение Серас.  
Готов ко всему, кроме того, что она делает.  
И поэтому она застает его врасплох, когда начинает целовать.  
Алукарду бессчетные тысячи раз хотелось поцеловать ее, но это была Интегра. А сэр Интегра все делает навыворот.  
Он с легкой иронией подумал, что совершенно не знает, как вести себя, чтобы не получить разрывную в лоб (пустяк, но и не сказать, чтобы он ничего вовсе не чувствовал), не напугать ее еще больше и не задеть ее гордость.  
Все, что он позволил себе, – легкие невесомые ответы, которых она, поглощенная своим ощущениями и переживаниями, по-видимому, не заметила.  
А потом все резко кончилась.  
И он успел только заметить, как Интегра сама растеряна, когда она рыкнула: «Исчезни!».  
Алукард не стал спорить и моментально распался в дымку – как раз вовремя, чтобы безвредно пропустить сквозь себя кувшин с водой.   
За дверью он вновь принял ставший уже привычным облик.  
Отчаянно хотелось улыбаться, и он не стал отказываться себе в этом удовольствии.

**Интегра**

У него узкие запястья. Почему-то это совершенно не приходило Интегре в голову – что они могут быть такими узкими.  
И он не отнимает рук. Стоит смирно, смотрит на нее, слегка наклонив голову. Улыбается, обнажив клыки. А глаза насмешливые и такие голодные, как будто он не ел лет десять.  
Но руки теплые. Значит, сыт. Видимо, ему просто не хватает гастрономических изысков. Крови Хеллсинг, например. Перебьется.  
По полу рассыпаны цветы. Алукард принес ей этот чертов букет и спросил, нравятся ли ей цветы. И вообще – какие ее любимые цветы.  
И она разозлилась.   
Потому что ей никогда не дарили цветы – вот так, запросто, а не как ритуал по торжественному поводу. Потому что она понятия не имела, какие цветы – ее любимые, и есть ли они у нее вообще. Потому что притащить веник додумался не кто-нибудь, а именно он.

– Ты издеваешься?  
– Нет, госпожа.

Точно издевается.  
И хочется выхватить из кобуры пистолет и разрядить всю обойму в его башку. Чтобы стереть с лица эту довольную ухмылку. Хотя бы на пару минут, пока он будет регенерировать.   
Уклониться от ее выстрела он не посмеет. И эта мысль ей нравится. А еще Интегре хочется снова его поцеловать, и вот это ей не нравится абсолютно.

– Вон.

Она отталкивает от себя его руки и, сжав губы в жесткую линию, наблюдает, как вампир уходит в ближайшую стену.   
Бездумно смотрит себе под ноги, на рассыпанные по полу цветы. Опускается на колени, неловко собирает их и растерянно оглядывается в поисках вазы.  
Вазы нет. Но есть кувшин с водой.  
Сойдет.  
Теперь у нее будут любимые цветы.  
Красные розы.  
Интегра ставит букет на стол у окна и все-таки, не сдержавшись, улыбается.

**Алукард**

Воспоминания о не по-женски хозяйских руках и сухих губах преследуют его не долго. Чего нельзя сказать о слайдах, в рандомном порядке крутящихся в услужливой памяти.  
Хмурый взгляд исподлобья.  
Настороженные плечи.  
Напряженная спина, настолько ровная, что раздвинутые колени – не приглашение, а призыв к порядку.  
А сразу за этим – расширенные зрачки, румянец на скулах, горячее дыхание, сметающее его волосы с его же лба, растерянные губы и немного детская еще не улыбка, но почти. И это «почти» почему-то поднимает со дна его души давно улегшийся ил плотского желания, ребяческого любопытства и темных страстей.  
Алукард знает, что теперь так просто ил не уляжется.  
Но он и не хочет.  
Ему хочется носить эту девочку, такую сильную и ранимую, на руках, заставлять ее улыбаться и вносить в свое расписание жизнь. Ей может не хватить времени на жизнь, если продолжит отдавать себя Хеллсинг.  
А она продолжит.  
И поэтому поздней ночью Алукард темной тенью бродит по улицам Лондона, пока не находит открытый цветочный магазин.  
Он долго стоит перед цветами, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Он не знает, какие цветы любит Интегра.  
В конце концов он выбирает розы. Не очень большие, не очень высокие, с шипами и довольно тонкими стеблями, расплачивается за них наличными.  
– Вам завернуть? – девушка с усталыми осенними глазами поворачивается к нему, но там уже никого – ни мужчины, ни цветов.

Конечно, она решила, что это подвох...  
Конечно, в ее глазах он увидел жажду, которая в свое время сравняла род ван Хэллсинга с его родом: острую, пряную жажду смерти. Его смерти.  
Конечно, она приказала ему выметаться, хотя ей хотелось повторить поцелуй – он это чувствовал кожей.

Но когда Алукард ушел, цветы не вылетели вслед за ним в холл.  
И на голову ему с балкона тоже не приземлились.  
Красивые цветы, похожие на человеческую кровь. 

И, конечно, это стоило перебранки с Уолтером, едва не перешедшей в драку.  
Жаль, что не перешедшей.

**Интегра**

Интегра приходит к нему сама.   
Принимает поклон. Жестом приказывает подняться. Сокращает расстояние между ними до шага. Нет, половины шага. И берет его лицо в ладони.  
Невесомо проводит руками по скулам, волосам, легко сжимая пряди на затылке. По шее. Плечам. Ключицам. Груди. Изучающе и почти завороженно вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения от прикосновений.  
Остро. Близко.  
Он - близко.  
Опасно близко.  
Пистолет в плечевой кобуре все еще придает ей уверенности. Как нелепо: она не успеет ничего сделать на таком расстоянии, но все равно верит в этот кусок железа.  
В него, обойму серебряных пуль и в свои руки. Вот уж чему не стоит доверять, судя по тому, что она сейчас этими руками делает.  
Интегра Хэллсинг не может понять, откуда в сердце вдруг столько нежности к этому существу. К ходячему трупу. Убийце. Кровожадному монстру. Объекту охоты. Чудовищу.  
«Я – чудовище». Он любит это повторять. Любому смертному, но особенно – ей.  
Проникаются обычно все. Даже Серас. Сложно не проникнуться, когда на тебя так скалят зубы.   
Кажется, эту демонстрацию игнорирует только Уолтер. И она сама.  
Интересно, когда она перестала считать его «чудовищем»? И воспринимала ли она его так когда-нибудь?  
Убийца – да. Нечисть – безусловно. Чудовище – нет.  
Какая увлекательная риторика.

Тишина. Нежность. 

Интегра боится, что он шевельнется и все разрушит. Но он не шевелится.  
Почти. Только как будто льнет всей кожей к рукам, сквозь ткань рубашки впитывая каждое касание. Только трется щекой о ладонь и покорно запрокидывает голову, когда она проводит пальцами по его шее. Только втекает в руки, будто по капле, как ртуть. И она не замечает, как он оказывается в ее объятиях, как она оказывается в его объятиях, сократив эти пол шага до нуля, тело к телу. На спине – его ладони, на шее – едва уловимое прикосновение губ, и она рефлекторно дергается, прекрасно понимая, что уже поздно, что поздно было еще минуту, пять минут назад. Но ничего не происходит.   
Только насмешливый шепот в ухо:  
– Если бы хотел – давно бы сделал.  
– А ты не хочешь.  
– Нет.  
– Лжешь.  
– Нет. Не так.  
– А как?  
– По твоему желанию.  
Теперь ее черед усмехаться:  
– Ты веришь, что оно у меня появится?  
– Люди меняются.   
– Нет.  
– Даже такие, как ты.  
– Нет. Тогда они перестают быть людьми.  
Смех.  
Так странно – смеяться вдвоем.  
Интегра отстраняется, восстанавливая статус-кво. Смотрит в его глаза, безуспешно пытаясь подавить улыбку. Разворачивается и уходит, давая себе зарок, что больше не придет.   
А он не явится сам, без прямого приказа. Никогда не являлся, и это дает ей хороший шанс на передышку.  
Но на верхней ступеньке лестницы ее вдруг настигает мысль о том, что все изменилось.


End file.
